nedfandomcom-20200213-history
Jennifer Mosely
"What is your deal?" - Moze's signature phrase Jennifer Ann "Moze" Mosely (middle school age), is one of the main characters of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Jennifer was nicknamed "Moze" by Ned to avoid confusion because there were other 3 "Jennifers" in the class in 1st Grade. Jennifer has set the most number of records in James K. Polk Middle School, including the record for setting the most records. Personality Moze is a smart, funny tomboy. She rarely wears dresses except for special occasions. She's never really been 'one of the girls' since she spends most of her time with her best friend and next door neighbor, Ned (Ned is her neighbor) and her friend Cookie . Throughout the series she decides she needed female friends. Jennifer Mosely is smart, funny and a total overachiever. She's a great student, a great athlete, and a great friend. Appearance Moze starts off being taller than Ned in the first season, but roughly the same height as Cookie, She has long brown hair, brown eyes and somewhat dark skin. Best Friends Her long time best friends are Ned and Cookie. See saved Ned from the girls restroom once. She always sticks out for them. Friends In the first episode, she decided she needed a good friend who was a girl. She became friends with Jennifer Tu, but she moved. Jennifer Mosley eventually became friends with Suzie Crabgrass. She also became friends with Lisa, Coconut Head and Martin simply because she met them in middle school and they were nice people. Relationships Suzie Crabgrass For the first season, Moze and Suzie are rivals, beginning when they compete to have the girliest locker in the first episode. In the second season, they begin trying to be friends, with mixed success. At the end of season 2, when Moze shows that she is honest even when it's tough, Suzie decides Moze is a trustworthy friend. At the end of season 3, Suzie decides not to be friends with Moze again because Moze stole her jacket. Ned Bigby In Season 1 Ned and Moze are best friends, but after they kiss at the end of Season 2, she starts having romantic feelings for him. In Season 3 she was confused whether she liked Ned or Faymen.She did a test in one of the episodes to compare Ned's kisses to Faymens. Finally, in Guide to: Field Trips, Permission Slips, Signs and Weasels, they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Simon Nelson Cook Jennifer and Cookie had been good friends for a long time. She sometimes knocks him around, though. They are both studious people. During Spirit Week they have a five day struggle about who is responsible for the Spirit Stick. They both resort to some extreme tactics. When they have spent one day together (because both of their hands are glued to the Stick) she says, “You’re one of my best friends, but if I'm stuck with you for one more minute, I’m gonna scream!" Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Popular Category:Females